During an engine operation, some combustion gases, generally referred to as blow-by gases, may leak from an engine cylinder into a crankcase. These gases may increase pressure in the crankcase and may also mix with oil particles present in the crankcase. To relieve the pressure in the crankcase, these gases are typically vented out of the crankcase. For example, the crankcase exhaust may be vented to the atmosphere or returned to the engine intake manifold. In some instances, government regulations require the use of a crankcase ventilation system. These ventilation systems often incorporate a filter or device for removing the oil particles present in the crankcase exhaust, before releasing or re-circulating the exhaust.
An exemplary crankcase breather is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,328 to Hudson, Jr. (“Hudson”). The breather of Hudson includes upper and lower shell members defining a canister shell. Oil laden gaseous fluid is introduced into an intermediate chamber of the canister and directed by a vane member to flow in an orbital path around the intermediate chamber and create a vortex region. Gaseous liquid with oil removed then flows out of the intermediate chamber and into an upper chamber through a perforated chimney located in the vortex region. Oil drains from the intermediate chamber into the bottom of the lower chamber through an elongate aperture in the lower shell member outside the vortex region. Although the breather of Hudson may provide suitable oil removal for some applications, it should be appreciated that a continuing need exists for providing improved bulk oil removal within predetermined constraints.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.